Emergency vehicles are adapted to alert motorists to their approach typically using a siren and flashing lights. However, many motorists listen to a radio, compact disk or the like as they drive. Furthermore, many cars are virtually sound-proof. Therefore, the siren sound of approaching emergency vehicles may not be discernable to motorists.